RWBY: Time Breaker
by Someguycalledgoober
Summary: Ruby and Weiss had the bright idea to go back in time to solve help Yang and Penny, but what happens when it back fires? Spoilers for RWBY.


**What's up guys? It's me, again, this time I'm writing a RWBY Fanfiction! Yeah!** **Ruining your hopes that this series wouldn't be touched, sorry to you guys.** **So, this is basically kind of like "Flash Point" for RWBY, and I do mean kind of, with the main thing being the main hero travels through time super fast and ends up breaking it some how. I'm not going to explain how, but yeah. Also, Spoilers for RWBY Volume Three as a whole, and really the series as a whole, so if you don't like that then... Don't read the story... Simple as that. I hope those of you that did read this enjoy it. :) See you at the end. And before you say anything about me trying to be 'edgy', well, honestly I'm not trying, I'm just writing what comes to my mind. So, again, sorry about that. Anyways, see you at the end. :D**

It seemed like a normal day at Festival, too most that is, everyone was enjoying the food, some questioned Ironwood about Penny, Yang was still making puns, but was over all upset about what happened during her round, Pyrrha was feeling like a monster, and Jaune still needed to hit a gym, or ten. Or just get a member ship. And Ruby was still being her happy go lucky little self. She was just getting a nap after all the classes because, well, she felt like she needed one, seeing how one of her friends where ripped a part, her sister is being framed, and she just fought a jerk. She was in the light sleep phase, when one of her teammates rudely woke her up. "RUBY!" Weiss yelled, surprisingly louder than usually, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TRYING TO GO TO SLEEP?!" Ruby just rubbed her eyes and yawned a bit, "Uh, you just said it. I got tired, I wanted a nap, I got a cookie and milk and tried to sleep" Ruby gave with a little smile, in which Weiss just wanted to smack her because she finally had a lead on who helped Torchwick with the train attack. "Look at this." She handed Ruby her scroll, as Ruby slowly got vertical. "It looks like a green hair." "Exactly! What's a green hair doing in Torchwick's pants?" Ruby giggled bit, being immature compared to Weiss. Weiss just sighed at her and went on explaining, "I think Emerald's working with them." Ruby stood there a bit in shock, "Or, they had a one night stand." "WHAT'S WITH YOU TODAY?!" Weiss said, "I mean, jeez, you're more innocent than this." Ruby just looked at her feet, stating that she read Blake's "Super ultra private book". Weiss' eyes came a little out of her head and she went back to explaining, "So if she is helping him, and if what you saw Mercury is true, that means that they," Ruby stood there for a bit, "OH! I get it! We should tell the others! Clear Yang's name and!" Weiss stopped her right there, "Weren't not sure what either of their Semblances are," She stated as Ruby's hopes went down a bit, "All we have are theories of who might have the ability to make those illusions. No facts, just maybes." Ruby's hope was a bit shattered then, but she had a crazy idea. "Let's use Time Travel!" Weiss just looked at her, "Where you reading my personal science books?" Ruby quickly changed focus to her plan, "So, seeing how you can make those Glyph things, and I can run super fast! We can try to run so fast we go past the speed of light and go back in time!" Weiss was just dumb founded, she just stared at Ruby like she grew a third eye, and a second mouth, which was speaking in a dead langue. "Okay, suppose this does work, how do you suppose you'd get back?" Ruby just looked at her friend, "I'll ask past you to help me, d'uh." Weiss facepalmed her friend, "Okay, ask the me, that knows less about her powers, than the me now. Truly a great idea." Ruby stated that when she put it like that it sounded dumb, but she stuck to her guns. Weiss gave in at that point, when Yang came back from the bathroom. "So, any new leads?" Ruby just shook her head, "Nope! Come on Weiss! TOO THE WOODS!" She drug Weiss by her hand and the two just zoomed out of there, "Great... Now my sister doesn't want to talk to me." She sat on the bed, honestly just hoping this would just end, one way or another. The two team mates of RWBY where at the woods with the most Grimm, with Ruby's logic being to take some things out with it. Weiss lined herself up, thinking to herself that she could not believe the fact that she is helping Ruby's crazy idea, and maybe risk her life doing so, but she did not let her down before, so it is time to push that luck. "Ready?" Ruby said as she tied a bandanna to her head, "Ready." Weiss responded. She set up the Glyphs,as Ruby started to get ready to run, "If this works, tell me I was wrong about myself, Okay?" Ruby gave her a thumbs up as the two started to attempt the impossible. The two did a count down of three, and when it got to one, Weiss set up a black glyph to give Ruby a head start. Then Ruby started to run, faster than she ever thought she could, faster than Oobleck with sugar and coffee, faster than a speeding bullet, faster than ever! She would not stop running, she pulled out her scythe and fired a few shoots to push her faster, she saw a light, she was so close! She fired one last shot and pushed herself through, using her Semblance to further seal the deal. Just then, a strip of fire followed the path Ruby took, "That's weird." Weiss said, "We used wind dust not.." Just then the earth shook, knocking a tree onto her, and knocking our ice queen out cold.

Sixteen years later, Weiss woke up in a hospital, and a cloaked figure watching over her. "Looks like you're finally up." The figure said, with a semi-robotic tone to it. Weiss slowly got up groaning, "Ugh... My head..." She looked at the figure and started to try to guess who it was, but that was not the only question on her mind. "Where am I? What happened?" The figure just shook their head, and pointed at the sky. "That." Weiss went over to the window, but first looked at her reflection in the mirror, she looked a lot more like her sister. "WHAT THE!?" The figure just slapped her head, "Sky first, body later." Weiss just rubbed her head and noticed a red streak along the sky. _'Oh no.'_ She thought to herself, _'Did it work? Or..'_ She shook her head, she wanted answers, did it work and Ruby made it worse, did it not work and this was just her having a weird dream, or was it something else, she had loads of questions and no answers. The cloaked figure snapped their fingers "Pay attention. You boob!" Weiss rubbed her head, "Winter?" The figure shook their head, "You wish. Anyways, I think you have some explaining to do." While that was going on, Ruby finally got out of the path she was on, to a dark and grim world, both in how it looked, and the fact that Grimm where everywhere. "Oh... Hi!" She quickly ran out of there, but she stopped, she was too out of breathe from running that fast. _'Great,'_ she thought to herself, _'I'm going to be Grimm chow!'_ She quickly closed her eyes accepting her fate, when she heard bullets. She opened them up seeing a green cloaked figure, and Weiss shooting the Grimm away from her. "THIS IS WHAT I GET FOR TRUSTING YOU! YOU DOLT!" Ruby smiled, "WEISS!" She slowly got over to her, as the cloaked figured killed the Grimm like a boss, "Wow! You got old! like, super old!" Weiss just smacked her friend in the face, "Come on! She's got this!" Ruby was puzzled, "She?" Weiss just looked at her, "You mean that's not Ren?" The figure managed to finish off the Ursas with ease, "But he's, I mean, she's ninja like! She's evening using his weapons!" Weiss paused right outside the 'safe' zone, "There's a reason for that." Ruby wondered what that reason was, until she saw the cloak fly off the figure, reveling an old friend. "NORA?!" Ruby shouted, "WHAT HAPPENED TO HER ARM?!" Weiss took her into the base, and tried to calm her friend down, with Nora coming in a minute later, looking a bit, different. "How's she feeling?" "HOW ARE YOU FEELING?! WHY DO YOU HAVE PENNY'S RIGHT SIDE ON YOUR FACE?! WHAT THE HECK'S GOING ON?!" Nora and Weiss looked at each other, with Nora giving the scoop of what fully happened. Explaining that Cinder won, and the whole world had basically gone to hell and back. "I was one of the few survivors... A long with Penny." Ruby and Weiss looked puzzled, "How is Penny still alive if?" Weiss was soon interrupted by a more robotic voice, "SALUTATIONS MY FRIENDS!" The two where in horror, and Ruby fainted because of this. Penny rubbed Nora's head, "I hate when people do that." Weiss started to question life as Ruby came too, also having questions, but more about how the face worked than anything. The three talked about what all happened to everyone, and when it got about Yang Nora did want to say anything to Ruby about it. "What happened to Yang?" Ruby asked, "Please tell me." Nora just looked at her, and handed her a note written by Yang. _"Dear Sister, I'm not sure when you'll come back... But by the time you do, I bet I'll be dead... I've accepted I've gone insane, maybe it's from trying to find my mother, or maybe my Semblance? I'm not sure. All I do know is that, I'll make it right, I'm going to stop all those Grimm, or at least, buy everyone else sometime. Who knows, maybe it'll be safer when you come back? Love, your dear sister, Yang Xiao Long."_ Ruby was crying harder than she ever cried before, "I KILLED MY SISTER!" She put her hands over her face and just cried. Weiss could not believe it, she turned and asked what happened to the rest of the teams? Penny answered with the most straight forward way she could, "Well, Sun died when he tried to attack the base of Cinder. Neptune was taken prisoner, Blake's MIA, Pyrrha became the Fall Maiden, however we believe she had died, and Jaune is in the other kingdoms seeing if there's any other survivors." "Well that's just great! We're stretched thin, our power house is gone, Ruby's broken, I'm not used to my body, and you and Penny are one person. What else could go wrong?" Nora broke the news of the power of the Fall maiden went back to Cinder, and that was the reason why the believe that Pyrrha had fallen. With Weiss just sitting down and stating "We're doomed. We shouldn't have tried to play god..." Ruby then stood up, with tears running down her face, and asked where her sister's weapons were. Nora pointed to a yellow box, "A woman stopped by here and gave them to me a week before you showed up." Ruby opened the box to see two blood stained gauntlets in there, "Do they work?" Ruby asked, with Nora just shrugging stating that the woman said they did. "Then that's the best shot we got." She put on her sister's gauntlets and started to head outside, holding her scythe, with Weiss stopping her, "ARE YOU INSANE?! WE DON'T HAVE A PLAN OF ATTACK!" Ruby just stared off at, what used to be Beacon, with her hood on her head, and the Bandanna in her face, and tears like waterfalls rolling, stating, "I have a plan... It's to kill every single son of a * **Beep** * until the head * **Boop** * is dead! So I can take her skull! And smash it into a billion pieces! For making me go to this extreme! AND BEING THE SOURCE OF THE DEATH OF MY SISTER AND THE KIND OF DEATH OF PENNY!" Weiss was shocked, Ruby was Yang angry, she swore that she saw flames in her eyes, she was that mad. She did not know what to say but, 'I'm in'. Nora and Penny joined in, seeing how they did not have a plan either, and they could at least say they died fighting. The team was ready to face off against the forces of evil, there was no turning back, this was the point where it tips. The point where it breaks. They will cross the line of no return, and when they where done, there would be no bridges left to burn.

Outside of Cinder's base two White Fang guards where guarding the prison cell, one of them seeing something running in the distance. "Did you see that?" The one said to the other, "Yeah..." The other said, "It looks like a big cat." The first one rubbed his chin, "Maybe a puma?" With the second one nodding, "Yeah, a puma." The two went back to guarding when one of them was nailed in the head with a sniper shot, "NOT A PUMA! NOT A PUMA!" The other said, trying to call for back up, only to be knocked out by Weiss. "You did use Rubber bullets, right Ruby?" Penny asked Ruby as she refilled her scythe's ammo, "What? Yeah, sure." Penny's half smiled as Nora stated that they needed to get down there as soon as possible, seeing how an opening is finally there, and Weiss managed to open the door of the prison. It just seemed to make sense. Ruby and Nora slid down the hill and caught up to Weiss, who was in shock of what she is seeing. "No... This... This isn't right!" The other ladies looked at what she was claiming was not right. It was Neptune, with a strange machine in his upper shoulder, and his left leg being robotic. "Oh, he's been like that ever since the battle of the west shore." Nora said, "I'm honestly surprised they left him like this." Ruby kind of barfed a little in her mouth, "Believe it or not, we won that one." Penny stated, with Weiss just in horror as she tried to get her crush out. At this moment, one of the soldiers managed to get the warning, and told the head of security about it. "Well, well, well," A man in a fancy hat said, "Looks like Red's still alive." A man in a black outfit looked at him with a puzzled look, "You men the girl? Wasn't she the leader of team RWBY?" The man in the hat responded with "Yes, the one that kept you away from your oh so lovable kitty cat." The man in black looked to a pod in the back left corner of the room, "Now, I hate how to tell you your job Adam but," The man in the hat said lighting a cigar, "But I think you should teach that girl a lesson, don't you? I mean, you already showed that ape a lesson." Adam eventually agreed, and decided to send his greatest weapon against them. Project "M00N", the pod in the back opened up, showing a black eared cat Faunus in heavy ninja like armor, with a mask covering her mouth. "What is thy biding master?"

At the prison, Nora managed to pull off the door, letting Weiss help Neptune out of his cell with him slowly waking up. "Weiss?" He said with a question, "Ruby?" Ruby looked at Neptune with a bit of a smile, "Hey Sleepy head!" She said with a bit of a smile, "Missed us?" Neptune smiled, "You had no idea." Weiss smiled a bit too, seeing how she got to be in Neptune's arms, sort of, she had to carry him, but it was good enough for her. Nora caught up Neptune about all that happened, both after he got caught and the reasons of Weiss and Ruby being there, and why Ruby was so young. "Great, time travel." Neptune said as he started to walk on his own, "My favorite trope. You know, that can be done so poorly it isn't even." Just then they heard the breaking of lights, and the sound of metal hitting metal. "All intruders must die." The guard pulled out her sword and was ready to fight the current team of heroes. Everyone was shocked, this was the missing RWBY member, Blake. Nora pulled out her grenade launcher, ready to blow her sky high, Weiss pull out her sword, ready to defend, Neptune pull out a knife from his leg, and Ruby did not know what to do. She never had to fight a friend before, at least, not like this, she did not know if Blake was still in there or not, and with out Yang to punch the sense back into her, well, it seemed hopeless to her. But she had to, at least try to bring something back from her, there was bond to be a fraction of her old self in there. Before she could even think of a plan, the Faunus she called her friend, her teammate, and even someone to look up to,started to slash at them as if they where nothing more than Grimm to her. Nora went in, changing her grenade launcher into a hammer and swung it hoping to hit her, only for Blake's Semblance to make a shadow double for her to hit instead. Weiss tried using her own semblance to help her get a strike in, but Blake dodged her, and kicked her in the back of the head. That was when Ruby shot a few shoots in, only for her old friend to use her blade's ability to transform into a whip gun (thing) to pull her Scythe away from her. _'Crap!'_ Ruby thought, _'I'm unarmed! how am I?'_ She then looked at her wrists, at the bracelets her sister used to own. _'Right, I forgot I had these.'_ After a little bit of thinking of how to use them, Ruby managed to pull out the blooded yellow gauntlets, and took a fighting pose. _'Let's hope Yang would be proud.'_ She thought as she stared down Blake. "BLAKE! IF YOU'RE STILL IN THERE! AT LEAST HOLD YOUR HONOR AND FIGHT ME! AND ONLY ME! LET EVERYONE ELSE GO!" Blake blinked a bit, with Adam on the other end finding it odd, "I'll take care of her friends," the man in the hat said, "You just keep red busy." Adam just looked at him, "Torchwick, this isn't wise." He just smiled, "I don't care," He said, "Just give her a false sense of hope." Adam just shook his head telling his fancy partner that, if this bites him in the butt, he would kill Torchwick if he was not already killed by the heroes. "Well then, I guess I'll see you in hell." The elevator closed as Adam went back to his target. He regrets having to do this to his love, but seeing how she would not listen any other way, maybe this was the best option for her. Blake and Ruby started to stare down, with Blake grabbing onto her blades, and Ruby using a weapon she was not familiar with. This was going to be fun. The two started to run at each other, with Ruby using her Semblance to get her closer to Blake faster, and she got a hit off, but only did a little bit of damage to her. "OH COME ON!" She yelled, "How come it's so easy when Yang does it?!" Just then Yang appeared to her, _"Well first,"_ She started to lecture, _"You need to know how to punch."_ Ruby was in shock, "YOU'RE ALIVE?!" She asked being super happy, as she dodged Blake's swipes. _"No,"_ Yang said, _"I'm just a hallucination your mind created to help fully grasp the lost of your sister. I'm no more real than, well any of us, seeing how we're just CGI anime characters."_ Ruby just gave her a confused look, "Never mind. Point is, I'm Yang based off what you remember of Yang, I'm not Yang Yang." Ruby got sad again, first finding out that her sister died in this future she made, next finding Blake, now she is going crazy and thinking of her sister as a ghost, what else could happen? As that was going on, Weiss, Nora, and Neptune made it too the door to the main fortress, Cinder's base, the final boss was in this dungeon! Only to be stopped by Torchwick, "Well, well, well," He stated as he dropped his cigar, "If it isn't the Ice Queen, the Tin Woman, and the Scarecrow." The group was kind of insulted by that comment, mainly Weiss though, she hated being called Ice Queen, and sixteen years did not help that fact. Nora looked at Weiss and Neptune, "You two go," She said adjusting her face a little bit, "We've got this." Weiss and Neptune went off, with Weiss turning around real quick and asking if she was sure about her choice, with Penny responding with. "Yes Weiss, we're combat ready!" Weiss nodded and then followed Neptune into the next room, where a man was sitting in a chair. "Well if little miss Ice queen returned from her slumber."

"Mercury." Weiss stated as she changed the dust she was using on her blade, "Should have known that Cinder's lead monkey would be here somewhere." "Oh, that's not this guy then." Neptune chimed in, "That's just the second Banana." Mercury just laughed a bit, and then said he will destroy them both if they do not join him. Neptune told Weiss to move on a head, and that he had a score to settle with this clown. Weiss looked at Neptune's leg, and nodded in agreement, and ran into the next room. Meanwhile, Ruby was starting to get her butt kicked by Blake, And Hallucination Yang was still half mocking, half teaching, Ruby. _"Remember, use your arms more."_ She said, _"And try to hit her mask off."_ Ruby shook her head and really took a look at her mask. _'OF COURSE!'_ She thought, "Thanks Yang!" Hallucination Yang gave a thumbs up, _"If you need me, I'm just one freak out away from thinking your a monkey."_ Ruby watched as Yang faded away, and she punched Blake's mask off her face. "BLAKE! YOU'RE FREE!" Blake was about to cut Ruby's head off, until she stopped herself right before the blade touched flesh. Blake looked at her friend, and cried a bit, remembering what went on before. "Sun..." She let Ruby go, "Just go, I need to take care of someone else." She handed her scythe and she left to finally complete what she needed to do before this all started, before she even left the White Fang, finally stopping Adam's reign.

As Blake left Ruby by her self, she knew exactly what to do. She turned herself around and fired a few shots from her scythe, she was going to help Nora... Or Penny. Pennora? She was going to help her friends. As that was going on, Nora was having a bit of trouble with Torchwick, seeing how his "Ice Cream" buddy showed up to help him. And she was not really a fair fighter. And having two fighters against two fighters with one body, not easy. "What's the matter Tin woman?" Torchwick taunted as he walked over to Nora, "Is your robotic half rusted? Maybe you shouldn't had just picked up those spare parts you just found at the side of the road? or, was that Ren's idea. Sometimes I can't tell the difference." Nora growled a bit, so ready to break someone or something, and it might just be Torchwick. He slowly walked over to her and just stared dead in her eyes, "Well, maybe you should just do something right with his guns and just shot your" But before he could finish, a scythe just ran through him and started dragging him across the floor. Neo just watched as her boss just get drug across the floor like a stuffed animal. She was almost impressed about it, well she was, until a 5'01" ticked off woman took a cheap shot at her right leg, shattering it into a million pieces. "Sorry about that." Nora said as she punched Neo's face knocking her out, "That was for Torchwick's comments, and well, he's kind of being drug across the floor like a dead fish or something." She then went to the next room to see Neptune finishing off Mercury, "Shoulder EMP, gets them every time." Mercury just sat there, with out his legs he basically posed no threat to the team, so they went to look for Weiss. Weiss, thought she had found her family, after sixteen years of being out cold, she at least found some family. "Winter?" Weiss asked, not sure of the answer, "Is that you?" Winter nodded and held her arms out, "It's been too long sister." Weiss slowly started to tear up, seeing that at least her sister had survived, at least she had some family out of all this. She hugged her sister thinking of anything they could help Ruby with the lost of her sister, like making her their sister, or maybe Winter could even adopt Ruby as her daughter, Giving her team mate closure? All these happy thoughts where ruined when she noticed a green hair slowly fall to the ground. "What's wrong sister?" Winter asked, "You looked like you saw a ghost." Weiss was crying again, she could not believe this. "NON OF THIS IS REAL! IT'S TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE! YOU'RE JUST A PUPPET! SOMETHING TO GIVE ME HOPE ONLY FOR SOMEONE TO STAB ME IN THE BACK!" She turned around and shot a frozen blast at Emerald, who was sneaking around her trying to kill her. The two stared at each other for a bit, with Emerald giving a smirk, "You know, the greatest moment that I had to use my Semblance as when I made Yang think she was being attacked by Merc." Weiss looked a bit in shock, but she honestly believes that anything can happen at this point, but she still had a few questions, "Why exactly do you mean that?" Emerald started to laugh a bit, "It's because it stopped you guys from being always happy! I mean, you can be shot in the eye and still be singing like birds, but when I saw that that dumb blonde friend of yours get down like that, that hopelessness." She licked her lips, "I felt full. Seeing the most happy go lucky person just be crushed like that made my hunger that I never knew I had full." Weiss had the most disgusted look on her face, feeling like she had been played, they all had, especially Yang. She knew what she had to do, she will stop Emerald here, or die trying. She slowly went into her fighting stance as Emerald just laughed, "You won't know if I'm real or not? Do you really want to fight what may not be real?" Heck, I could just make you!" Just then Weiss shot her mouth with a blast of Ice, "Much better." Weiss said with a bit of a chuckle, "I like fighting better when the opponent knows when to shut it." Emerald started to slash at Weiss, only for Weiss to Elegantly dodge her every move, as if she was an open book. She tried to change it up, only for Weiss to knock the blades out her hands, and cut them off. "You got sloppy." Weiss said as she wiped off her blade, "You never had to fight ins some time. A bit Anticlimactic, but can't argue with an easy victory." She began to leave as Emerald quickly shouted out "WE CAN BE GODDESSES!" And showed Weiss what she would look like, "I know where she left her glove! We can" Weiss stopped her, "If I wanted the power of a god I would wait for it to choose me, rather than I choose it. That is something you fail to understand, and that is why you fail." Emerald was left in the room by herself, to think of her choices, and what this really meant. Was what she did for not? Was she just a pawn in a greater plan? Did she just pave a path to her own grave? She had all the time in the world, and all the lack of wanting to do anything else to question these things.

At this time, Ruby had killed a ton of guys on the way to Cinder's throne room, one of them being Torchwick who still was on the blade of the scythe being used as a surf board. "Ew, gross." She pushed off the body and went into the room, _'Man, I should really get a hold of myself.'_ She thought as she entered a boiling hot room, with a self proclaimed goddess sighting in the center of it. "Well, well, well," Cinder said as Ruby walked to the center of the room, "Well if it isn't the time breaker herself. Tell me, are you going to kill me? Or is your moral code coming back after fifty bodies?" Ruby just gritted her teeth as Hallucination Yang stated that she did loose her crap back there, and she should really get it back together. In which Ruby yelled at her, forgetting that she is not really there. _"Remember, I'm not real."_ Ruby remember that, and then focused back on Cinder. This was it, the root of all evil, turned 'goddess', Ruby did not know what she was getting herself into, but she would be darned if she was just going to give up now. "You're foolish to fight a god." Cinder said as she floated down to Ruby's level, "Well from what I heard you're not exactly a goddess." Ruby commented, "You're just a poser, someone with a lot of power but not all of it." Cinder smirked, _'She catches on quick. But not quick enough.'_ Cinder then pulled her bow out of the dust and fired a series of fiery shoots at Ruby, with the girl just barely dodging, with her cape getting a few more wholes than she would like in it. With each shot fired, Ruby went slightly faster to dodge them, jumping from side of each wall to try to get a shot in, only for Cinder to use her control over the wind to push her back. "It's over Ruby," Cinder yelled, "Just accept fate. Clearly trying to rewrite it is what got you to this point." That was when Ruby snapped, she was not going to let her taunt her like this, she needed an opening, some how! Just then, Cinder shot her with a bolt of lightning, causing her to fall to the ground. "Pathetic." Cinder said as she walked over to the fallen heroine, "Come on? You usually have more fight in you from what I heard and seen." She picked up the young girl and prepared a ball of fire in her hand, "Well, seeing that you lost. Any last words?" Ruby just smirked, "Just two... I burn." Cinder was confused, but she went to burn Ruby's face, only for Ruby to manage to pull a punch to her gut in, full force with her sister's gauntlets. "Looks like you're going to be ashes after this fight!" Hallucination Yang to boo her, saying that it was her job to make bad puns and jokes. Ruby rolled her eyes and rushed back into the fight, slashing Cinder with her scythe, and punching her every other hit. Cinder did manage to burn Ruby's face a bit, but over all did nothing to her. Until she burst into a fire ball sized explosion, throwing Ruby away, and her scythe into the ceiling. "ENOUGH!" Cinder yelled, "I've been fighting you for too long. Even when I was in shadows. I will no longer give you the pleasure of fighting." She started to charge up a fire ball, "Die!" she fired a huge fire ball at Ruby. Seemingly killing her. Cinder smiled, feeling that she destroyed a pest. She turned away only to hear a "Whoosh", and the sound of metal being pulled out of plaster. She looked up seeing Ruby spinning around and falling to Cinder. _'No! This..She's!'_ Cinder tried to stop the spinning of death, only for her scythe to but shoved into her back. Ruby landed on the ground, and used her Semblance and pushed her self using Yang's Gauntlets, "IT'S TIME FOR THE GODDESS TO BECOME MORTAL!" With one punch, Ruby shoved the blade through Cinder's body, freeing the Fall Maiden's powers from her.

The other three heroes ran in seeing Cinder's body, and a battle damaged Ruby. "Hey Weiss." Ruby said with a smile, with Weiss just rolling her eyes at her friend, and being a bit shocked that Ruby kind of, well, pulled a super angry Yang. Nora then broke up the little reunion by asking if Ruby could fix this, seeing how she did break it. "Yes," Weiss said, "All we need to do is build more speed for Ruby, she'll run faster than light, and then go back." Ruby got tense, seeing how it did not work last time, but this time she had Yang's gauntlets, and Nora was here too. And Blake was watching from the side lines. So she had a bit of hope that this would work. "Hey Ruby." Weiss said right before everyone got into place, "Tell past me to not doubt herself so much." She gave a bit of a smile as Ruby started to get ready, saying that she will. Everyone was ready to try to the impossible, Ruby got into her running position, and Weiss set up her glyphs. It was time for the second attempt. Ruby counted backwards from Three, and when they hit one, she was launched by Weiss, and given a small boost from Nora's Grenades. She was going to do it this time. She started to run faster and faster, when Blake came over her walkie talkie. "Remember, you need to run through the light, don't try to grab it." "Gotcha Blake!" Ruby kept running, as a Yang on a bike started to make a joke, _"Remember, don't take a breather. Even when you're feeling, 'light' headed."_ Ruby just rolled her eyes and ran faster, and faster, she was not going to stop now, she was so close. The light started to show, a pure white light. The words of what Blake said ran through her head, using Yang's Gauntlets a long with her Semblance, she pushed herself past it, changing it to red. The petals that followed her slowly started to wilt away, as she looked at pieces of time that lead up to the day she was in. The death of Pyrrha, the transformation of Blake, Ren's death, the raise of Cinder, and the death of Yang. Though she wanted to save her, she knew that she would if she just kept going for the time she needed. She held the letter Yang left her close to her heart and kept running. She saw the day she needed, and ran into it. She ran through the Beacon she knew, passing by Nora, Ren, Jaune, Blake, and most of all, Yang. She wanted to stop and say hi, but she needed to stop herself from time traveling. In the only way she could stop herself.

At this time, current day Ruby and Weiss where just getting set up, when out of no where a red light followed by red flower pellets, tackling Ruby. "OW! WHY DID YOU?!" She stopped herself when she saw who it was, being a beat up version of herself. "What?!" Weiss yelled out, "How, what?" The Gauntlet Ruby cut her off, explaining why she was there, and what the future was like. "So, why do you have Yang's Gauntlets then?" The other Ruby lowered her head, "She...She died in the future." Ruby started to cry a little, Weiss changed the topic quickly, "What else happened in the future?" "Well, Blake was a cyborg Ninja, and Nora had Penny's Right half of her face for hers." Weiss was puzzled and wanted to know how, but just then the Future Ruby started to fade away, due to the change in the timeline. "Before I go! NEVER TRY TO TIME TRAVEL! EVER!" Her arms slowly left with the rest of her lower body, "AND EMERALD IS THE ONE WITH THE!" She then faded, leaving Yang's note on the ground. "Great! Back at square one! All we have is could bes and!" Ruby picked up the note as Weiss went on about the little they had and all they did not had, and she started to tear up from it. She left Weiss alone, and hugged Yang. "Never leave me! You're not crazy! Don't throw your life away!" Yang was confused, but she liked the hug, she wanted something to b super happy for once. She hugged her little sister, as a new flower was ground that day, a yellow rose, where the future Ruby stood.

The end.

 **I hoped you guys liked it. :) I honestly don't think it's good, but 'eh' what do I know? So, have a good day. :)**


End file.
